Intraoral imaging is often accomplished using electronic image sensors. Electronic image sensors use a scintillator to convert x-rays to photons and photons are directed to a sensor, for example a CMOS image sensor. Imaging plates may also be used to capture images. An imaging plate includes a phosphor layer that stores x-ray energy and emits light when irradiated, for example, by laser light. Light emitted by an imaging plate is captured and processed by a scanner to generate an intraoral image.
The scanner is part of an imaging plate system. Such systems generally provide high-quality intraoral images with desirable workflow. Among other components, a scanner in an imaging plate system generally includes a photomultiplier tube, a light collector, and a light source (which may, for example, be a laser or a laser and mirror assembly).
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.